1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a shift register, and more particularly to a shift register whose shift register unit can output two output signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with technology development, nowadays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely applied in electronic products, such as TV, computer monitors, notebook computers, mobile phones or personal digital assistants. The LCD includes a data driver, a scan driver and a liquid crystal display panel. The display panel has a pixel matrix, and the scan driver is for sequentially enabling the pixel rows of the pixel matrix to transmit the pixel data outputted by the data driver to the corresponding pixels so as to display the required images.
The present technique implements the scan driver sequentially enabling the corresponding pixel rows of the pixel matrix mainly by using a shift register. Therefore, how to design a shift register with a simplified circuit structure and lower power consumption and reduce power consumption of the LCD module is constantly an essential target of the relevant industrials' efforts.